


luxuriance

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Omega Choi San, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: San and Yunho make a baby.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 19
Kudos: 407





	luxuriance

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh so this is just a smutfest lol and so cheesy bc yunsan make me soft...

It starts with something small. Yunho and San are walking down the sidewalk, arms and hands intertwined together. It's a little hard to walk like this, with San’s head leaning against Yunho’s shoulder, because of their height difference, but it’s worth it for the contact. 

It kind of feels like they’re in an endless honeymoon period. It's been eight years since they met, three since they gave each other the mating bites low on their throats, but their love for each other hasn’t lessened a bit. 

Honestly, San had never imagined he could be this happy. They have had a lot of obstacles to overcome, challenges to face, but here he is, living the dream. He owns his own business, has the mate of his dreams, with amazing friends and success. There’s nothing more he could ask for. Except…

San tugs on Yunho’s arm to get him to stop walking, pointing at the store front right there. The sign plastered across the front is advertising for a daycare, photos of smiling couples with their beautiful pups looking adorably gormless, as babies do. For some reason, San can’t stop staring at them. 

In that split moment, something clicks in him, a final decision made in just a second. See, he’s never really thought too much about having kids before. He loves being around kids, thinks he’s pretty good at interacting with them, but the thought of having kids of his own has always been a huge, intimidating concept, way too much responsibility and instability to be prepared for. 

He’s heard from many people before that you’re never really ready to be a parent. But right now, he just knows, something deep inside of him acknowledging that this is what he wants. He has a stable job, life and now he has a lot more happiness to share for another member or two to join the little family he and Yunho have made for themselves. 

Yunho looks questioningly down at him. “What is it?”’

San pauses, trying not to think too much about this. he knows what he wants, knows he can tell his mate anything, but sometimes it’s a little hard not to let his thoughts run away with him. “Yunho, I want that,” he says, voice a tiny bit shaky. It’s obvious that he’s serious, glancing at Yunho’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. 

The alpha is staring at him, face blank and mouth hanging slightly open. He looks between San and the billboard, eyes lingering on the photo. His scent has spiked high, potent and thick with love. San knows he’s got him, that he understands. He clings close to him, an overwhelming wave of happiness already starting to rise inside of him, reaching up to gently cup Yunho’s cheek. “Let’s have pups?”

Yunho gently places his hand on top of San’s, a moment passing before his entire face slowly lights up, beautiful smile stretching wide. “Oh my god, San. You’re serious?” 

San giggles and snuggles into Yunho’s arms. He looks up at his mate again, smiling at his starry eyes. “You’re thinking about it, huh?” 

Yunho swallows and looks down at him, gaze roving over his face. “Yeah… just, wow. You’re going to be an amazing dad, Sannie.” 

They probably look crazy, hugging in the middle of a busy sidewalk like this, but who cares. Now that the dam has been opened, San can’t stop thinking about it, how Yunho will look with children of their own on his shoulders, picking them up from school, playing and laughing with them. “Me? It’s you that’s going to be absolutely perfect.” Yunho laughs and shakes his head, holding him close and gently rocking them back and forth. 

A smile curls over San’s lips, some of his confidence coming back, smoothing his hand down Yunho’s arm. “So… we’d better get started on trying?” 

It would have been best to try during his heat, but he already had it a couple weeks ago, and the next one won’t come for almost six months. Now that he’s got a goal, he’s going to be way too impatient to wait. So that just means they’re going to need to do a lot of fucking. 

He can smell the second when Yunho reaches that conclusion, the way his scent peaks with lust. Fuck, is he thinking about it, about the way he’s going to have to knot San full of his cum over and over again until it takes? 

He presses closer into Yunho’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, wrapped up in the familiar scent of wood and fire. “I haven't taken my pill yet today,” he murmurs, smirking at the reaction he gets. 

Yunho stares down at him with dark eyes. “Come on, let’s get home.”

San nods eagerly, pulling away. He can’t even remember what they went out for. It’s definitely not important, anyway. 

The bus ride back to their shop and the apartment above is quiet and filled with tension. It’s like they’re back to the week after they first got together, can’t keep their eyes and hands off of each other for even a second. The people sitting next to them can probably smell them, but they try their best to mask it until they’re stumbling through the doors of home. 

Now that they’re in a private place, Yunho stops trying to dampen his scent, overwhelming San’s senses. The anticipation is driving him crazy, restlessly shifting his weight back and forth until the door slams shut behind him and Yunho turns around and picks San up easily by his thighs. 

San laughs breathily and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, feeling like a princess as he’s carried to the bedroom. The breath is pushed out of him as he’s gently tossed on his back on their bed, grinning and reaching forward to pull his mate close by the collar. 

Kissing him is like coming home, familiar and comforting in a way that reaches him down to his very bones. His heart aches with it, with the overwhelming love he feels for this man. And hopefully, they’ll have pups to pour love on in the near future. San wraps his legs around Yunho’s waist and pulls him flush, lazily grinding his hips against his body. 

Yunho moves against him in tandem, the weight of him already tangible as he presses their clothed hips together. San breaks the kiss to gasp quietly, fingers curling into the bedsheets at the teasing friction. He noses forward into the crook of Yunho’s neck, mouthing softly over the claiming bite that his own teeth had made. That really thickens Yunho’s scent, going straight to San’s head and making him a little dizzy. 

“C’mon, baby, fuck me,” San murmurs, rubbing his hands along Yunho’s broad back. Yunho gazes down at him like he’s precious, the force of it always so intense that San used to want to squirm away. Now, San just slides his hands down to grab at his mate’s ass instead, jolting him into action. 

Yunho practically rips San’s shirt off, throwing it across the room. Now that he’s been pushed into action it’s frantic, the rest of San’s clothes disappearing somewhere in only a few seconds. It’s harder to get Yunho’s clothes off since he can’t keep his hands off of San, but they manage it, returning back to their previous position. 

They both groan in unison as their bodies meet again with no barriers. San looks down and drinks in the sight of Yunho’s massive alpha cock sliding against his normal-sized one. He’s always loved their size difference, the way Yunho’s weight and thickness totally covers him up, and he can already feel himself starting to leak, the sweet cinnamon scent of his slick hitting the air. 

There’s that familiar hungry glint in Yunho’s eyes and oh, San is so ready. Usually Yunho likes to draw out the foreplay almost to the point of agony, but there’s something else in the air today. “Yunho, c’mon, I don't want to wait anymore.”

Yunho breathes in shakily and nods, pulling back and looking over him. “I can't stop thinking about it,” he responds, voice a little hoarse, gently rubbing over the soft skin of San’s flat stomach. 

“Yeah?” San grinds back on his mate’s solid body, the hot line of his cock pressed up against him shooting him through with pure want. Without warning, Yunho reaches down and slides three fingers into his dripping hole, his slick heat opening up so easy for him. 

“Yeah. You’d look so good, round and full with our pups, oh, shit-” It’s just as easy for him to just push himself all the way in, stretching San out in the best way. He sighs out in a low moan, the feeling so familiar and mindblowingly good every time. Yunho is so thick inside of him, knows the exact angles and ways to move to make San feel good from years of experience.

Yunho grabs San’s hands, pins them to the bed and intertwines their fingers together, the big sap. San is producing so much slick at this point the sounds of them is filthy, wet and loud, and their movements are slow and unhurried, just taking the time to be with each other. Usually San likes it rough, fast and hard, with Yunho’s big hands holding him down and pressing bruises into his skin. but right now, this is what feels most right. 

It’s almost too intense like this, the soft, constant pleasure building up slow and inexorable. San wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck and pulls him down again, rolling his hips back into his slow thrusts. He just feels warm and satisfied, so good from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. San says as much, words pressed from his lips into his mate’s skin. 

Yunho hums happily and nuzzles into his neck, gently touching his teeth to his claim mark. San shudders at the electrifying sensation, clenching lightly around him and creating a chain reaction. They've been together so long even doing barely anything is nice. Every time Yunho slides back home his cock slides tantalizingly over San's prostate, not too hard, almost too little, the pleasure building and tugging in the pit of his stomach.

San gasps softly, squeezing Yunho's hand in his. "C-come on, baby. don't you wanna fill me up? fuck me full of your cum and knot me until I’m nice and bred?" He giggles breathily as Yunho growls into his neck, digging his teeth in harder. San throws his head back against the bed, little moans punched out of him as Yunho fucks him harder, still as slow but firm and unyielding.

"Fuck, San, your mouth," Yunho groans, lifting his head and kissing the smile off San's lips. He lets go of San's hand to reach down between them and take hold of his leaking cock, rubbing his palm around the head in a way that is way too good but infuriatingly not enough.

He can tell that all the little things are going to overwhelm him soon, all the little sensations and points of contact collectively driving him crazy. His muscles are twitching, body writhing back and form as much as he can with Yunho's weight holding him down firm and secure, and he doesn't think he can take it much longer.

Thankfully, he's starting to feel the beginnings of Yunho's knot growing, bumping against his rim on every thrust. "Yunho, please, please, knot me, oh-!" San whines high in his throat, smaller body jolting up the bed as Yunho finally speeds up, making adorably hot little huffing noises in the back of his throat as he fucks his growing knot into San's slick heat.

They cum at the same time, because wow, the stars really seem to be aligning for them today. Yunho shoves all the way in and San nearly shrieks as his thick knot stretches him open wide, feeling split open, shaking apart as he's pumped full of cum. Right now, San can't think of anything that would feel more satisfying than being filled with his mate like this, dreaming of it taking and the slight bump of his flat stomach staying and growing.

His teeth sink into Yunho's neck as the wave of pleasure breaks and crashes through him, clutching at his back and trying to pull him even closer than they already are. Yunho is still cumming, spilling so much inside of San that he's leaking out a little, even with his knot plugging his hole up.

San relaxes against the bed, high and euphoric, every inch of him feeling gooey and satisfied. Yunho's scent is absolutely covering him, enough that he knows he won't be able to go out without being completely enveloped and claimed by his mate's scent, exactly as he wants it. Yunho, too, will be marked with San's cinnamon scent, the knowledge making something proud and possessive curling in his stomach.

He notices, from days of working together in the shop, how many men and women young and old go absolutely starstruck when Yunho gently arranges bouquets for them. He doesn't blame them at all, Yunho is absolutely perfect, San knows that more than anyone else in the world. It's a pleasure to watch them take in his scent, realize how strong of an omega's scent is plastered all over him.

Yunho is finally starting to slow down, relaxing onto San's chest. San fondly runs his hands through his hair, patting him on the head like a puppy. They'll be locked together for at least another fifteen minutes or so, but often this is the best part, being joined together as one and basking in each other's presence.

"Move over, I wanna see," San says. Yunho snuffles and leans back, eyes hazy and sweaty hair mussed. God, he's so handsome. San eagerly looks between them, eyes focusing in on the slight swell of his stomach, so full of cum that it's showing through. He groans and swallows slowly, rubbing his thumb over Yunho's hand he's still holding. He makes eye contact with his mate, eyes bright and pleased. "How much do you think we're gonna need to do this before it takes?"

Yunho doesn't answer for a moment, staring at the way he's distending San's belly. He touches the bump reverently, admiring the way San shudders and blinks at the sensation. "I don't know. Uh, it'd probably be better to overshoot than undershoot? So... a lot."

San giggles, purposely clenching around Yunho's knot locked inside of him. "Well, we’d better get on with it."

****

Yeah, he might have underestimated how much that would entail. They fuck a lot. A lot a lot. They've always had a very healthy sex life, but now it's like a switch has been flipped and they're back to the first few weeks after they mated. Neither of them can keep their hands off of each other, at all times, in all situations and places.

It's almost becoming a problem. Every single spare amount of time they have when they're not working is spent with Yunho's knot lodged in San's ass, going about their days apart with a pretty black plug fit in his hole to keep it all in. Of course, it's not really a serious problem, just... a lot.

So Yunho has set up this nice little date for them both. They spend so much time with each other, working together in the shop all day before going upstairs to home together. In the first few years of their relationship, it was a problem they had to work out, figuring out how much alone time each of them needed. Sometime along the years, San found that most of the alone time he usually needed so much of was perfectly fine spent with his mate. It's strange, he had never thought in his life he would consider someone else a part of him this much.

Since they spend so much regular time together, they never really spend some special time together somewhere else. so here they are, sliding into the booth of a cute little retro restaurant. It's nice to get excited like this, dress up and go out. and San gets to wear this cute plaid skirt he just bought. With nothing underneath, but Yunho doesn't know that yet. And ok, maybe this isn't very constructive in reaching their goal in holding off from having sex for at least one day, but oh well. He didn’t really think they would ever succeed anyway. 

The young alpha girl serving them is sweet, and Yunho makes casual small talk as they order. San rests his chin on his hands and watches him fondly as he charms her like he does everyone he meets, with the best of intentions and hearts. San knows this is way too soon, and he knows where it's probably going to lead, but of course, decides to start sliding his foot up Yunho's leg anyway.

Yunho pauses for just a split second, blinking before smoothly continuing his conversation. San takes care not to show what he's doing on the outside, just gently tracing the shape of Yunho’s calves and knees. The second the server leaves Yunho turns his wide eyes to San, really not surprised, but still maybe a little bit startled.

"Here, really?" he says, but he doesn't look objecting. On the contrary, he's obviously trying to force down a smile, eyes lighting up. Yunho might successfully hide it from the rest of their friends, but San knows very well just how filthy he is. Plus, he's got the added advantage of the increased sense of smell that comes with mating, he can pick up on every positive reaction.

San shrugs and smiles, pointedly changing the subject. Yunho's eyes linger on him but he doesn't object, smoothly transitioning into talking about Seonghwa and Hongjoong's wedding preparations. Honestly, it's amazing how long it's taken them, San would have thought they would be the first out of all of them to get mated. But they wanted to go the whole nine yards, traditional ceremony and all, and more power to them.

"I mean, they did have quite the journey," Yunho says, clearly trying his hardest to ignore the way San's foot is slowly making its way higher up on his leg. "We definitely had it easier than them."

San hums in agreement, leaning forward more, smiling indulgently. The atmosphere is so nice here, mostly because the booth here is so secure. From here, you can barely even see any of the other customers, the low sounds of the restaurant dim. "I'm glad we mated when we did."

"Yeah, I... um." Yunho swallows, voice trailing off as San's foot presses high up along the crease of his inner thigh, just inches away from the bulge growing involuntarily there.

"What was that?" San teases, but the waitress comes back before he can answer. San thanks her, making up for the noticeable quiet from Yunho. They eat in peace, talking more easily as San lets up on the teasing. San is just applying the slightest bit of constant pressure up against the bulge he can feel, not moving at all, and Yunho’s doing an impressive job of carrying on as usual like nothing is happening, that near-perfect self-control of his scent.

It really is nice to spend time in a different way like this, and San's genuinely pretty impressed by them both for going this long in public without jumping each other. But it's not going to last much longer. They're already almost done with their food, going over their customary little squabble over the check before Yunho ends up paying, as always.

San smoothly puts his feet back firmly on the ground and slides out of the booth, grinning down at Yunho. Yunho bites his bottom lip and slowly stands up, struggling to hide his erection. If he was an omega or beta he could probably hide it with minimal difficulty, but Yunho is big for alphas, let alone the rest of the population. It's... really obvious.

San feels positively gleeful, making eye contact with his mate as he moves to stand in front of him, grabbing his hand. It doesn't look  _ that _ awkward as San drags Yunho to the restaurant bathrooms, and San intentionally walks in a way that presses them together too close, reveling in the feeling of Yunho's cock pressing up against him right here out in the open.

They stumble into the bathroom, giggling nervously like a couple of teenagers. The bathroom is nice, one of those spacey single ones, but San only scans over it for a second before he turns around and leans up on his toes to kiss his mate. Yunho sighs hard and clutches him close, big hands fitting to the back of his thighs and hoisting him up.

San wraps his legs around his back and squeaks as he's unceremoniously shoved up against the sink, wiggling happily as he's manhandled until he's facing the mirror, Yunho pressing up against him, the hot line of his body feeling so nice already. San stares at Yunho in the mirror, grinning at the absolutely whipped expression on his face.

“We don't have much time,” he says, teasingly. Yunho rolls his eyes slightly, running his hands from the backs of san’s bare thighs up to grope under his skirt. he inhales softly at the realization that San is in public and not wearing anything under that short skirt, squeezing and playing with his ass, one finger brushing against the base of the plug sitting snugly inside of him. San shudders and laughs, pressing back into it, searching for more pressure and contact. 

Yunho’s hands feel so wide and all-encompassing against him, playing with him like it’s nothing. San can smell himself, feel the drip of slick starting inside of him, prevented from leaking out. He whines and leans his forehead on the sink, wiggling his hips. He can’t deny it that even though he acts like he’s annoyed at how slow Yunho likes to go sometimes, he loves the process of pushing his mate until he snaps and takes what he wants. 

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long this time, because Yunho is already flipping up his skirt and spreading him wide, taking hold of the base of the light blue plug and pulling it out slowly, until his rim is stretched out around the widest part. Yunho stills his hand for a long moment, watching as San squirms and a little bit of slick starts to slip out around the plug. He finally slides it out all the way, San sighing in relief and desire for something else to fill him up. He can feel a little droplet of slick slide down his thigh, the gentle rasp of Yunho’s tongue licking it up just a second later. 

He squeaks and his legs instinctively press together, Yunho reaching up to force him to keep them apart for easy access. Yunho sinks two fingers into his sopping hole with no resistance, spreading them apart to hold him open. San’s cheeks heat up as he feels the remnants of Yunho’s cum still in him from this morning start to drip out in a steady slide from in between Yunho’s fingers. 

“Yunho,” he whines. “What will it get for you to stop teasing all the time?”

Yunho laughs at him. The audacity. “I'm just taking my time to admire you, sweetheart.” San shuts up, blushing even though he should be used to Yunho’s annoyingly genuine sweetness by now. But his mate obliges anyway, standing back up and threading his arms around his chest, pulling San up so that their bodies are fully pressed together. San’s head falls back against Yunho’s shoulder, rising up on his tiptoes and back down again to feel Yunho’s thick erection sliding against him. He can feel that most of the cum is about to drip out of him and he whines, reaching back to grab Yunho’s hand. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Yunho murmurs against his neck, reaching down to fit himself against San’s dripping hole. it’s almost too easy for him to slide in, coming back together like a lock and key. The feeling hits San to his very bones, body aching with low-simmering pleasure. Yunho is so thick even without the knot yet, sinking into him and spreading him apart. Yunho groans behind him, arms tangled with San’s over his chest. 

He only takes a moment of this tenderness before he shoves San’s torso forward, smushing his face onto the porcelain and hands grabbing him by the hips, pulling him back on his cock. San moans at the manhandling, eyelids fluttering as his entire weight is wrangled into Yunho’s hold. 

Yunho wastes no time in just bending him over and bounding into him, not paying attention to him in the way that gets San the hottest. the sound of his cock churning up his own cum and the slick inside of him is absolutely filthy, and San is getting louder and louder, high whines and moans echoing around the bathroom walls. 

“Shh, shh, someone’s going to hear us,” Yunho murmurs, but he sure doesn’t let up, ramming into San’s tight body harder than ever. San nearly screams and Yunho reaches around to take the opportunity to stuff three fingers in his mouth, making him quiet down immediately, sucking obediently and making needy little whimpers around them. 

“Good boy,” Yunho says, voice rough. San blinks tears out of his eyes and raises his head, meeting his own wrecked face in the mirror. The bit of eyeliner he had put on at home is streaking, lips red and bitten and twisted up in pleasure, hair falling over his face. The mirror is foggy but he can still make out Yunho looking unfair levels of hot behind him, eyes closed in concentration, sweaty hair sticking to his skin. 

He can’t even move on his own, Yunho’s grip is iron on his hips, yanking his entire body back onto his growing knot. San desperately sucks on his mate’s fingers, tasting the scent of him on the back of his tongue. Over the years it’s been like he’s trained, his body knowing what really satisfies him, on a hair trigger and ready to cum the second he gets Yunho’s knot lodged in him. He can feel it building as Yunho grinds into him, slower now but just as hard, nearly fist-sized knot pushing more and more into his ass on every thrust. 

Yunho yanks San’s chest up again to ghost his teeth over his neck like he’s made a habit of doing, sliding home. San’s body locks up and he shudders, body pushed up forward on the sink until his feet are off the ground, basically only held up by Yunho’s huge alpha cock making its home deep inside of him. His body shudders through all over, cock twitching and cumming untouched, soiling the inside of the skirt he’s still wearing. 

Yunho slips his fingers out of San’s mouth, leaving him panting and whimpering quietly as he floods him full of cum for the countless time, adding to the mess already inside of him. As they come down Yunho gently grinds his knot in circles inside of him, making San choke with oversensitivity. His breath slowly comes back to him, realizing exactly where they are again. “Someone definitely heard us.” 

Yunho nuzzles against the back of his neck, the last spurts of warm cum still filling him up. “You’re an absolute menace,” he says, painfully fondly. 

San pushes back playfully at him. “Me? Come on, you’re just as bad.” Yunho certainly can’t deny that, so he leans down and bites gently at San’s ear until he squeals and squirms away. Yunho’s knot recedes after a few more minutes, and he grabs the plug and takes hold of San’s hips to yank them up in the air before he slides out, shoving the thick plug in all the way before all the cum can drip out. San squeaks at the sudden touch of the cool glass, feeling the weight of all the liquid inside of him. Methodically, Yunho bends down and licks up the residual mess on his thighs, humming happily at the way San’s legs kick. 

San reaches over and grabs some paper towels, lifting up his skirt in the front and trying his best to get the cum out of the fabric. It’s definitely useless, they absolutely reek of cum and slick, but it’s best to look presentable anyway. Yunho helps him, gently wetting a towel and swiping the smeared eyeliner from under his eyes, smoothing his skirt back down. San looks at himself in the mirror. He still looks absolutely fucking wrecked, and so does Yunho, both of their hair mussed and skin glowing and sticky. San’s legs are shaking as he stands by himself, obviously wobbling a little bit.

They make eye contact and grin ruefully. San leans up on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck, kissing him softly, feeling so satisfied and warmed inside and out with a part of his mate still inside of him. “Love you,” he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together for a second before pulling away. 

Yunho smiles softly, eyes catching again on San’s still flat belly. “Love you too, baby.” 

They clean up the rest of the room as much as they can and leave the bathroom, not even bothering to get out one at a time. Thankfully, the dining room is as empty as it had been when they had come in, but one of the servers is walking the room, shooting them a knowing look as they slip out the back door. 

****

The shop really is everything they could ask for. San can’t deny he was constantly worried about their future back when they had first gotten mated, they were both so young, futures so unstable. It had been chance that Yunho had seen the little empty shop for sale, bringing up a dream San had long since given up on. It was so unrealistic, but it had worked, they had somehow saved up and bought it. Even more thankfully, the little business had taken off, giving them a steady flow of customers that came all-year round. 

And now, it was like life was perfect. Yeah, there are some rude customers, some troubled seasons where things go wrong and money is tight, but that’s absolutely nothing in the long run, because San and Yunho have each other, they have their love and support from their friends and families. They’ll make it work somehow. 

Anyway, what all this boils down to, is that this place really is home. Physically, since they spend all their time here and live right above, but also in heart, the little shop with the smell of flowers and coffee wafting through the air and making him the most comfortable he ever could be. 

San is feeling ever better right now, thighs quivering around Yunho’s head as his mate’s tongue fucks into him. “Ah!” he gasps, hands clenching in Yunho’s shirt in front of him. The shop is closed, dark and quiet but for the sounds of San’s soft pants and mewls and the wet noises of spit and slick. 

San doesn’t get embarrassed often during sex, not by a long shot, but something about this is getting to him, feeling exposed even though he’s behind the counter, half-naked and legs spread wide open as he sits on Yunho’s face. Maybe because they’ve actually only fucked in the shop once or twice before, the space usually associated with too much to really get in the mood. 

But ever since they’ve been trying to get pregnant, there’s literally nothing stopping them from fucking everywhere at anytime. So maybe San should have expected it when the last customer left with a smile on their face and Yunho casually sidled up behind him, hands landing possessively on his hips. They somehow managed to close the shop practically attached at the hip, taking way longer than usual with how many times San got distracted by the feeling of Yunho’s big, warm hands sliding under his shirt to playfully rub over his nipples. 

By the time they were done they’re already completely derailed from their original plan of just closing and going home as usual, the thick outline of Yunho’s cock pressing against San’s back. Yunho had cupped his ass, nosing down next to his neck where his scent is strong. “Sit on my face?” he had murmured, and fuck, how could San say no to that?

So here he is, whimpering helplessly around his own fingers stuffed in his mouth in an attempt to be quiet. Yunho’s hands hold his hips down firmly, not letting him squirm away at the overwhelming sensation. He’s so good at this, knowing exactly how to tease his tongue around San’s rim before plunging back in and making dirty sounds as he laps up his sweet slick. Yunho is groaning quietly under his breath as he eats him out like it's the best thing he’s ever tasted, fingers digging into San’s soft thighs. 

San reaches down and grabs Yunho’s hand again, doing his best to grind his ass back against his mate’s clever tongue. Fuck, this is probably the closesthe'll ever get to heaven, exactly where he wants to be with the scents of his mate and home, one and the same making him dizzy. 

****

Okay. So, it's been weeks, more than three now, in fact, since San and Yunho first decided to have pups. They've been fucking probably and exorbitant amount of times, like... three times a day, every day. And knotting most of those times, as well. It's getting pretty ridiculous. And yet, through all of this, San isn't pregnant yet, and he’s getting just a tad bit impatient. 

He knows that everyone has different fertility rates, that it's not going to be a guaranteed thing, that it's not the end of the world if they don't manage it quite now at this time in their lives. But still. When San wants something, he finds a way to get it, sooner or later. Yunho is too sweet every time he brings it up, with his steel-woven patience and support and comforting words, but San is not the type to take things lying down. So, he resorts to… more drastic measures. Extremely drastic, something he would be incredibly embarrassed to do in normal times, but these aren't normal times.

He goes to Wooyoung. Ever since he told his best friend he was trying to get pregnant he's been subjected to so much teasing and wiggled eyebrows that San can't help but affectionately groan every time they see each other. The thing is, Wooyoung is the only person he knows that already has pups. It's a little unfair, that Wooyoung and Johngho met each other, fell in love, got mated, had pups, and stayed together, all in half the amount of time that it took for Yunho and San to get their shit together.

He can't complain, though, because Wooyoung's daughter is the sweetest little baby San has ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he never passes up an opportunity to come see her. So, getting back to the important part. Wooyoung got pregnant after two days. Two, even outside of heat. San may have never thought he would stoop this low, but he needs some advice.

So here he is, draped upside down over Wooyoung and Jongho's unfairly nice couch, pouring his little heart out as his best friend switches between listening with wide eyes and cackling evilly. "Stop laughing, Woo, this is serious!" San complains, not serious at all. Wooyoung doesn't stop laughing, slapping the ground.

San suddenly regrets not coming here when he knew Jongho would be here. Wooyoung gets weirdly quiet and shy and focused around Jongho, it's absolutely adorable. But no, he just happened to come over the one day Jongho is out taking Haeun out to get ice cream.

Wooyoung wipes his eyes and finally settles down a little, but he's got this mischievous light in his eyes, something that San knows very well. He's up to no good. "Ok, ok. I just can't believe you're asking me for advice." Yeah, true, Wooyoung is never the person to go for advice in any sort of serious situation. Wooyoung waves a hand in the air and speaks again. "Wait, wait, I know something." Wooyoung grins as San perks up, leaning closer to hear. "This actually works, okay? Science, you know?"

"Well, what is it?"

Wooyoung shushes him exaggeratedly. "Patience, patience. Ok, so... just focus on your nipples."

"Excuse me?" San can't help but exclaim. He shouldn’t be surprised, really. Wooyoung smothers another bout of giggles and continues.

"Yeah! You know, milk and all that... puts your body in the mood for babies or something. I promise, it works!"

San rolls his eyes and flops back against the couch. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Wooyoung raises his hands, shrugging. "Hey, believe whatever you want to believe."

Shortly after, Jongho and the baby come home, and they drop the subject. San doesn't forget, though. Ok, yes, he knows there's absolutely no truth in that stupid advice. He does, really. But... it couldn't hurt, right? Plus, he can't deny he's got some ulterior motives.

So he brings it up to Yunho later, as casually as possible. Yunho obviously doesn't buy it, sees right through him, smile a little too close to a smirk for comfort. But he pretends otherwise, putting on an exaggerated thinking face and hums. "Yeah, that makes a ton of sense. Wanna try?"

"Now?" San asks, without an ounce of surprise, already breathy. They've both just got in from work, some random cheesy drama up on the tv.

"Yeah, now. Unless you don't want to?" Yunho asks, but he obviously knows how much San wants this.

San swings his legs over Yunho's on the couch, settling himself firmly on his alpha's lap, arms looping around his neck. "You know what I want, Jung Yunho.” 

Yunho laughs and wraps his arms around San's back, one hand affectionately ruffling through his already messy hair. He bends up to steal a soft, familiar kiss before his eyes fall down to San's torso, covered with one of Yunho's old shirts that looks grossly oversized on him. He just teases at the hem at first, rucking it up just slightly to expose Sans soft stomach and belly button. There's often a different type of rawness to delicate touches like this, heightening his senses until everything shoots sparks up his spine and radiates through his entire body.

Yunho looks back up at him as he slowly tugs San's shirt off, throwing it behind him and immediately glueing his eyes to San's torso in admiration and awe. It's certainly flattering coming from him, who is honestly the hottest person San has ever met. He arches back to show off, broad shoulders rolling back. He knows he looks good, the outline of his abs and lightly muscled arms. Yunho stares at him like he's a piece of meat, hands wrapped around his hips, thumbs nearly meeting above his belly button.

San sighs and stares down at him fondly, not even playfully fighting back, just letting his mate handle him. The warmth of Yunho's hands travel up, rubbing over his ribs before surrounding his flat chest. Finally he brushes over san's pretty little nipples, a soft gasp leaving him at the gentle sensation.

Yunho looks up at him with wide, dark eyes, so sweet as he casually circles his thumbs around him. It's soft and slow, but San is still surprised by how sensitive he is, the little jolts of pleasure seeping through his skin steady and straightforward. San's hands slowly come to tangle in Yunho's soft brown hair, not tugging, just petting him gently.

Yunho nuzzles into it, fingers slowly rubbing over him more firmly until his nipples are tingling and peaked. Yunho leans forward slowly, maintaining eye contact as he softly kisses his way up the middle of San's chest, lips finally sliding wetly around one of them. Oh shit, that feels better than expected. it's like there's a direct line to his cock, pleasure tugging sharply in the pit of his stomach as yunho's tongue swipes across his sensitive skin.

Yunho is insistent, alternating between swiping his tongue flat against him and wrapping his lips around him like he's searching for milk. San can't stop panting, head falling down and holding Yunho closer to him, hips instinctively grinding forward where he's straddled around his mate's thigh.

Something about this is really heightening his sensitivity, the knowledge of what he's trying this for, the tenderness and anticipation. He's always been sensitive but this feels even more, slick starting to soak through Yunho's pants. Yunho pulls back, eyes lidded, lips wet, and starts on with the other nipple, fingers sliding against the wet surface of San's chest.

He can probably smell how incredibly aroused San is right now, eyes twinkling as he starts to raise his leg up. The omega grinds down on him, can't keep the litany of little whines from spilling from his mouth, garbled words and his mate’s name as he grinds, pushing his clothed erection against Yunho's stomach and rocking his ass back down on his thigh.

Yunho doesn't let up, adding more pressure and a tiny nip of teeth against San's sensitive skin, rocking his body into his every movement. San can feel his dick trapped in his pants against his knee, pleasure swimming behind his eyes.

All the little things build up and up, the warmth around him and the heady smell of Yunho's thick scent hanging in the air, the electricity of Yunho's fingers and tongue all over him, the frustratingly little drag of friction against his dick. It doesn't take much longer for him to cum in his pants with a choked whine, fingers tangling in Yunho's soft hair and holding him closer.

Yunho pulls back and grins up at him, lips puffy and wet. San groans in the back of his throat and has to lean down and kiss him, lazily slipping his tongue into his mouth. He's oversensitive but he starts to rock his hips down on Yunho's thigh again, a hunger lit up inside of him. "Come on, come one, Yunho. Let's see if that worked."

****

San wakes up slowly, groggily coming out of a dream. A very nice dream, in fact, filled with blurry shapes and so much feeling, sweet and soft. Oh, that's why. The usual weight and warmth of Yunho's body against his back is gone, and he would be worried about that if it weren't for the fingers gently tugging on the plug inside of him.

Yunho must have woken up before him and slipped away, probably to the bathroom, because the two of them had fallen asleep with Yunho still fully sheathed inside of him. The plug has been a blessing recently, with how much San wants to keep all his alpha’s cum inside of him for as long as possible.

He hums groggily, not opening his eyes yet, just smiling gently and shifting his legs further apart on the bed. "Good morning," he mutters, eyes fluttering open as the plug is slowly pulled all the way out of him. He takes in the sight of Yunho in the morning, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, looking heartbreakingly handsome and domestic, all for him.

San breathes in quick as he feels the mess of slick and cum leaking out of him, whining in the back of his throat and raising his hands to make grabby hands. Yunho smiles wide and crawls up to gently bump their foreheads together. "G'morning, baby." His voice is rough, making his heart ache all over again.

San is about to pout and use his kitty eyes but he doesn't need to, Yunho just sighs against his chest and slides his morning wood right in. They've been incredibly messy all this time, he doesn't even want to think about how many times they've had to change their sheets. It's so filthy, San can feel the liquid moving around in his stomach, a couple drops dribbling out from his stretched rim.

Morning sex is always great, being too relaxed and groggy to do much but bask in each other's prescense, unhurriedly moving together as the sun streams in through their little apartment window. San sighs in satisfaction as he loops his legs around the small of Yunho's back, not bothering to do anything else but lay there and take it just this one time.

"You look so pretty like this," Yunho rasps, eyes big and way too soft. San squirms at the compliment even though he's used to it by now, gasping softly at the slow slide of Yunho's thickness inside of him.

"Y-you too," San says, reaching up and resting his hands on Yunho's shoulders. "Such a good alpha for me, hm?" He knows that's one of Yunho's weak spots, rewarded by the way his mate whines and buries his face in San's chest as he ruts into him. San giggles and holds his head close, petting him. "My good puppy. Come on and fill me up again, hm?"

Yunho growls cutely in the back of his throat, a contrast to the way he's finally picking up speed, grabbing San's pretty thighs and sinking into him over and over again. San lets his head fall back down against the pillows, sighing and just letting the constant edge of sweet, not too overwhelming pleasure take him over.

Yunho leans up to gently take his bottom lip between his teeth, just playing with him. San growls in return and raises forward to lick into Yunho's mouth as his mate reaches between them and wraps his wide palm around San's dripping cock.

He moans softly and back arches up into Yunho's firm chest, muscles shaking in the way he gets only in the quieter times in the morning. Yunho knows exactly how to touch him, jacking him quick and almost a little too hard with all the precum slicking the way. Yunho's knot pushes sure and steady into him, barely any resistance with how often San has been stretched out by him recently. It tips him over the edge, his orgasm comfortable but elongated, like liquid honey pouring through his veins until he's left sated and loose-limbed.

The feeling of his alpha's cum pumping into him is so familiar at this point, but never any less satisfying. San sighs and clenching purposefully around his thick knot, smiling at the way Yunho makes a muffled groan against his neck, nuzzling into him. San never really expected one person could produce this much fucking cum, all the time, but he's certainly grateful for it. It takes a few long minutes before the stream stops but he doesn't let go any of that time, making sure to cuddle his mate close to him.

It's warm and soft with the sunlight washing over them and his mate firmly held in his arms, and San can't think of anywhere he'd rather be. He can feel it acutely when Yunho noses into his neck, breathes in, and then freezes. San looks down, meeting Yunho's wide eyes. "What's wrong?'

Yunho pushes himself up, something like awe making his eyes bright and mouth open as he breathes in steadily. "San, San, your scent has changed."

"What?" San breathes. He can't smell himself too well, but he takes a long whiff anyway. Mostly all he can smell is Yunho, his rustic scent overwhelming his senses in the best way. "What’s it like?"

Yunho wraps his arms around him, exhilarated smile getting wider and wider. "We shouldn't get our hopes up, but... I think you're pregnant, Sannie."

San holds his breath, he knows it’s true, he shouldn’t get his hopes up already, but the triumph and accomplishment is already rising through his veins. He locks his eyes on Yunho, his mate, his teammate, the one person in the world who will always be with him by his side and supporting him through everything. And hopefully, through another stage of his life, with someone else to take care of.

"Oh my god," is all he can say, still a little disbelieving. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go take the test." Yunho nods, still unusually silent, thoughts obviously running away from him. He nods and gathers San's lithe body up in his arms, somehow managing to keep San impaled on his knot and hold him up as he carries him to the bathroom.

Maybe the test comes out positive, and maybe both of them cry all throughout their shower, but hey. They deserve a little bit of celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
